dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 3
Tanks a Lot! is the 3rd episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Rex has just gotten a new dinosaur book, until Ace ruins it, and only makes it worse by trying to fix it, making Rex very mad. Dr. Taylor is currently in London, as a picture shows what might be another Stone in the corner. Meanwhile, Dr. Z is using fortune telling dinosaur bones, and they are "telling" him that one of his dinosaur cards is in London. In London, Ursula, Zander, and Ed are looking for the dinosaur in a museum, when Ursula finds the Earth Stone, just as the alarm goes off and they are surrounded by security guards. In the commotion, Zander kicks a Card Capsule, and a Saichania card activates. The dinosaur scares away the guards and runs off into the museum. Back at Max's house, he and Zoe are trying to get Rex to forgive Ace (who now seems terrified of Rex) when their Dino Holders go off. When they teleport to London, Dr. Taylor fills them in, and they split up to look for the Saichania. Chomp leads Max into a room with full-sized model dinosaurs. They see Saichania but think it's only a model, but Chomp was lured there by a model Triceratops. The Saichania leaves, and continues to run around the museum, often unnoticed. At the same time, Zoe yells at Paris for eating some of the museum's plants and realizes how scared the dinosaurs get when they displease their partners. Unfortunately, Zander and Ed stumble across Zoe, and Ursula separately encounters Rex, and the Alpha Gang attacks the D-Team in two simultaneous battles. Max and Chomp come to Zoe and Paris' rescue and help defeat Spiny, but Terry beats Ace. Ursula almost gets Ace's card, but Dr. Taylor snatches it with his lizard-tongue whip. Fortunately, the Saichania shows up to distract Ursula from attacking an undefended Rex and Dr. Taylor (having been drawn in by the hippo feed Dr. Taylor set out for it), but is quickly beaten by Terry and its card taken by Ursula (who had already "claimed" it and named it "Tank"). But Terry is running low on energy, so the Alpha Gang calls him back and quickly leaves. Back at Zeta Point, Dr. Z uses the Alpha Controller to modify Tank's behavior, making her more agressive (maybe a bit too agressive). Battles D-Team vs. Zander/Spiny Zander summons Spiny to attack Zoe, who tries to escape through a door, but it's locked, so she summons Paris. Desparate for help, and with screams not loud enough, Paris unleashes a high-pitched call from her crest that echoes throughout the museum. Spiny attacks anyway, hitting Paris across the face with his tail repeatedly, until Paris jumps forward and headbutts him in the flank. Zander quickly uses a new Move Card, Shockwave, trapping Paris in a column of swirling water, just as Max runs up and summons Chomp. Chomp quickly knocks Spiny down, and finishes him with Electric Charge. D-Team wins Rex/Ace vs. Ursula/Terry Ursula has secretly summoned Terry, who is sneaking up on Rex, but Paris' call from the basement makes Ace look up and see Terry, and he pushes Rex out of the way just in time to avoid being stomped on. Rex then summons Ace full-size to battle. Ace runs forward and through Terry's legs, then circles around him twice, but on the second time, Terry swings his tail, knocking Ace into the wall. Rex has Ace use Cyclone and ram into Terry, but Ursula has Terry use Volcano Burst, defeating Ace. Ursula/Terry win Ursula/Terry vs. Saichania Terry is about to attack Rex and Dr. Taylor after Ace's defeat, but suddenly the Saichania runs up, attracted by Dr. Taylor's hippo feed bait, and knocks Terry's legs out from under him. Unfortunately, Terry quickly uses an attack similar to Neck Crusher (but without an actual Move Card) and defeats Saichania. He then blocks Dr. Taylor from claiming the card. Ursula/Terry win New Cards *Saichania dinosaur card *Shockwave move card *Volcano Burst move card Quotes (Dr. Z is using dinosaur bones to divine the location of another dinosaur card) -Laura: (to Rod) "Do you think he's okay? Zander said something like he's lost a marble, but I'm not really sure what that means." -Dr. Z: (to himself) "I haven't lost marbles, only dinosaurs." (Alpha Gang is looking for dinosaur in London museum) -Ed: "But Ursula, all you've been doing the whole time is shopping, anyway, and we're supposed to be here looking for dinosaurs." -Ursula: (punches Ed in the back of the head) "Oh, then it's my mistake. I thought we were here looking for designer stores!" -Ed: "And looks like Terry's losing energy. You better use a move card. Quick! Trivia *Why would a museum have hippo food? It's not a zoo. *Ursula's first time hearing the phrase "old lady" when nowhere near the speaker. *Max finds out that Chomp misses his family when Chomp brushes up to a model Triceratops. *The Saichania (Tank) is throughout this episode (English dub only) refered to as "he", though in all later episodes, Tank is identified as being female. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime